La même différence
by Paige0703
Summary: Ils avaient tous les deux sauver le monde à leur façon et le monde leur avait finalement tout prit... Et si le moment était venu de leur rendre ce qui leur revenait de droit : le bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour ?
1. Nouvelle affaire

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

 ** _Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fic de notre couple préféré. Malheureusement (enfin , je crois...)... il s'agit de ma dernière fic sur ce fandom. Pas que je ne veuilles pas en poster d'autres, mais tout simplement parce que ma Muse à fuguée il y a un moment déjà et refuse obstinément de revenir. (Surtout qu'elle a une autre fic en cours qui l'attends !)  
_**

 ** _Du coup, si quelqu'un croise ma Calliopé (aka ma muse) dite lui de rentrer IMMÉDIATEMENT ! Voilà pour ma petite digression._**

 ** _Comme toujours, je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **La même différence**_

 _ **Chapitre n°1 : Nouvelle affaire**_

Le soleil dans le ciel, aucun nuage en vue en ce mercredi matin, et des températures plutôt hautes pour ce mois d'Octobre, la ville de New-York et ses habitants se réveillaient en douceur. John Reese était levé depuis un bon moment déjà quand il se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Finch lui avait en effet conseillé de se reposer un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumé et lui avait bien dit que, s'il n'y avait pas de numéro, il avait pour ordre de ne pas arriver aussi tôt que d'habitude. Bien que déçu de ne pas pouvoir tenir compagnie à son informaticien préféré, il devait admettre que ce sommeil en plus lui avait fait un bien fou. Il prit tout son temps pour se préparer avant de quitter son appartement à plus de neuf heures passée. Il fit le même trajet qu'il faisait tous les matins : d'abord une halte chez le vendeur de boissons où il prenait un thé vert sencha, un sucre, pour son partenaire avant de se rendre dans une pâtisserie non loin de là. Il savait que l'informaticien raffolait de ses beignets, et ce, même si ce dernier ne le lui avait pas ouvertement dit. Depuis le temps qu'il travaillait pour lui, l'ex-agent arrivait de plus en plus à décrypter les mimiques de son patron, découvrant avec un plaisir toujours renouvelé chacune des nouvelles expressions de ce dernier.

Avec le temps et surtout énormément de patience, l'informaticien s'était peu à peu ouvert à lui et avait laissé quelques informations personnelles le concernant fuiter... enfin, seulement pour l'ex-agent. Celui-ci avait prit une place considérable dans la vie de l'informaticien, comme personne d'autre auparavant. L'ex-agent était le seul devant lequel l'informaticien avait finalement accepté de se laisser aller. Avec le temps, Reese avait en effet réussi à gagner la confiance de son partenaire et surtout, ce qui n'était pas gagné au début, à se faire une place dans la vie de celui-ci. Il savait que Finch respectait sa droiture et sa loyauté et que le fait qu'il ait su si facilement se plier à ses règles l'avait beaucoup aidé. Si tuer était devenu une seconde nature à cause de son ancien travail, il se rendait parfaitement compte que depuis qu'il travaillait pour ce milliardaire philanthrope, c'était sauvé les gens qui était devenu une seconde nature. Il était d'ailleurs loin de regretter ce changement de cap dans sa vie. L'informaticien était, après tout, la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé dans toute son existence...

Lui qui un jour avait pensé que sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens, plus d'utilité hormis blesser et tuer, était plus que soulagé, désormais, de se rendre compte à quel point il avait fait fausse route. Même si l'informaticien ne l'apprenait jamais, Reese le remerciait de l'avoir sauvé de ces ténèbres dans lesquelles il n'avait de cesse de sombrer. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment remercier l'informaticien et c'était bien une des raisons qui le poussait à autant se démener dans toutes les missions que la machine leur attribuait. Être aux petits soins pour l'informaticien était aussi une de ses manières de lui faire part de toute sa gratitude... enfin, au début tout du moins. Maintenant que ses sentiments avaient évolués, il y avait désormais une autre signification à tous ces petits gestes du quotidien.

Il arriva finalement devant le bâtiment où il savait que l'attendait son partenaire. Même si ce dernier ne devait pas spécialement l'attendre impatiemment, lui, c'était toujours avec le même empressement qu'il se dirigeait là où l'informaticien se trouvait, et ce qu'importe le lieu. C'est donc de bonne humeur à l'idée de revoir son associé qu'il pénétra dans la bibliothèque. Il monta les marches une à une, sentant son rythme cardiaque augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de son but. Il arriva enfin à la dernière marche avant de se tourner vers les ordinateurs devant lesquels devaient se trouver son patron. Il s'arrêta finalement sur place, voyant la chaise vide. Il remarqua alors que Bear non plus n'était pas là... Il s'approcha de la table avant de déposer ce qu'il avait en main. Il décida de faire le tour de la bibliothèque avant de se rendre à l'évidence : Finch n'était pas là.

Il se laissa tomber sur le siège qu'occupait généralement l'informaticien. Il soupira avant de taper le mot de passe de l'ordinateur. Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait un indice sur le lieu où se trouvait son partenaire en ce moment même. Voyant que le mot de passe ne correspondait pas, il en tenta un autre. Il abandonna bien vite. Finch avant dû, une nouvelle fois, modifier le mot de passe...

\- Toujours aussi vigilant... ou paranoïaque, marmonna l'ex-agent pour lui même.

Il jeta un regard sur la table. _Même pas un petit mot pour moi ?_ Remarqua t-il quelque peu blessé par ce manque d'attention. _En même temps il ne pouvait pas savoir que je passerais pendant son absence._ Il sortit finalement son téléphone portable de sa poche. Ni appel, ni message de l'informaticien. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Et puis zut, j'ai bien le droit de savoir où il se trouve !

Il choisit donc d'assouvir sa curiosité et de téléphoner à son patron. Il espérait bien que ce dernier allait décrocher. Une sonnerie et aucune réponse. Une seconde et toujours rien. Une troisième et :

\- Oui Mr Reese ? Dit Finch comme salutation.

\- Bonjour Finch. Je suis à la bibliothèque et apparemment vous n'y êtes pas et...

\- Vous étiez curieux de savoir où je me trouve ? Devina l'informaticien.

 _Et un peu inquiet,_ pensa Reese sans pour autant l'avouer à haute voix.

\- En effet. J'ai noté l'absence de Bear, du coup je pensais que peut-être...  
\- Nous ne sommes pas en balade. La vétérinaire de Bear m'a contacté hier soir pour me prévenir qu'elle devait avancer son rendez-vous pour son rappel de vaccin, lui révéla l'informaticien.

Soulagé par cette réponse, Reese se détendit légèrement.

\- Je vois. Et moi qui vous avez amené un bon petit déjeuner, dit alors Reese feignant d'être blessé.

\- Vous m'en voyez désolé, répondit Finch vraiment déçu. Je ne pensais pas que vous passeriez aussi tôt étant donné que je vous avais conseillé de vous reposer en attendant le prochain numéro, lui expliqua Finch.

Même si Reese ne pouvait le voir, l'informaticien avait été touché de savoir que son partenaire avait encore une fois pensé à lui en lui amenant, une nouvelle fois, son thé du matin. Du coup, il se sentit vraiment coupable de ne pas l'avoir prévenu de cette visite médicale.

Comme toujours, il était touché par toutes les petites marques d'attention de son partenaire. Même si, au final, il ne le montrait pas, il appréciait plus que tout son thé du matin. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une tasse de thé pour l'ex-agent, mais pour l'informaticien c'était bien plus : c'était la preuve du lien qui les unissait maintenant. Preuve d'une amitié indéfectible. Et bien qu'une part de lui ne cessait de désirer plus encore que de l'amitié, il s'en contentait pourtant. Voir son partenaire faire un détour le matin avant de retourner auprès de leur numéro lui donnait vraiment l'impression d'être important pour l'ex-agent. Le voir revenir de sa balade avec Bear en ramenant le déjeuner ou parfois le dîner, lui mettait du baume au cœur. Il tentait parfois de lui montrer sa gratitude même si cela le mettait dans une situation embarrassante. Il devait cependant se montrer prudent pour ne pas commettre l'erreur de trop se dévoiler. Certaines choses devaient rester secrètes pour leur bien à tous les deux. L'ex-agent ne devait pas savoir qu'il y avait une différence entre l'amitié que l'ex-agent ressentait pour lui et celle que lui-même ressentait envers lui. Une différence qui risquait, si elle venait à être découverte, de détruire à tout jamais le parfait équilibre de leur duo.

\- Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de nouvelle affaire pour le moment, dit Reese dans le seul but d'entretenir la conversation.

\- Non, je ne sais pas vers quelle heure je serai de retour. Vous avez donc votre matinée libre, lui expliqua l'informaticien.

Même s'il avait dans l'espoir que ce dernier reste à la bibliothèque et ainsi qu'il puisse le voir à son retour, il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui en faire la demande sans que cela ne devienne suspect.

\- Je pense rester, répondit Reese qui voulait être présent pour le retour de son patron. Je pense que je vais m'occuper de mon matériel pendant votre absence. Je sais que vous avez horreur que je le fasse en votre présence.

\- Je vous remercie pour cette attention.

\- Envoyez- moi un message quand vous partez, que je sache combien de temps il me reste pour tout ranger, lui demanda l'ex-agent.

\- Compris. Ah, ça va être à notre tour, je vous laisse Mr Reese, dit finalement l'informaticien en voyant le client quitter la salle de soin.

\- À plus tard dans ce cas, répondit Reese.

\- Oui, à plus tard Mr Reese, répondit l'informaticien.

La vétérinaire, qui venait de faire son entrée, fit signe à Finch et à Bear de la suivre. Ils passèrent donc la pièce voisine pour que le malinois y reçoive son vaccin.

Pendant ce temps, Reese commença à sortir son arsenal. Il savait bien que Finch n'aimait pas les armes, mais vu leur métier à tous les deux, il était impossible qu'il n'en ait pas. Et puis quitte à ce que quelqu'un ait des armes, il préférait que ça soit lui plutôt que le camp adverse. Il se rappelait encore l'une des fois où il avait nettoyé une arme devant son partenaire.

 _\- Dites donc vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs, j'apprécierais,_ avait alors dit Finch.

 _\- J'ai essayé dans le parc, mais on m'a regardé bizarrement,_ lui avait alors répondu Reese.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'air désabusé qu'avait alors eu son partenaire. Rien que pour le taquiner un peu, il nettoyait parfois une de ses armes devant lui. _Ce n'est pas sympa, mais je n'y peux rien si j'aime le taquiner ainsi,_ pensa Reese en souriant. Il commença finalement son nettoyage, voulant en faire un maximum avant le retour de son patron. Et puis ainsi le temps lui paraîtrait moins long...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Après un rapide examen pour vérifier que tout était en ordre, Finch et Bear étaient libres de quitter le cabinet vétérinaire. Une fois dans la rue, Finch jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il sourit faiblement avant de se mettre en marche. Ils prirent la direction de la bibliothèque après avoir envoyé, comme lui avait demandé l'ex-agent, un message pour prévenir de leur arrivée prochaine.

Un peu plus d'une demi-heure après il poussait enfin la lourde porte de la bibliothèque. Il lâcha Bear qui se précipita vers les marches avant de les gravir rapidement. Finch, lui, les monta d'un pas lent. Quand il arriva en haut, il eut le plaisir de voir son partenaire s'amuser avec le malinois. Reese leva finalement les yeux vers lui, avant de se relever.

\- J'ai apporté le repas pour me faire pardonner, dit alors Finch en lui montrant les paquets qu'il tenait en main.

\- Merci, mais vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner, lui dit Reese pourtant touché par cette attention.

Reese alla prendre une partie du repas des mains de Finch avant qu'ils ne déposent le tout sur la table pendant que Bear prenait place dans son panier. Il était donc à peine midi quand les deux hommes passèrent à table.

Reese, bien heureux de partager un nouveau repas en compagnie de son patron, fut d'excellente humeur. Bien évidemment, cela ne passa pas inaperçu pour son associé ce qui lui fit plaisir. Reese, qui avait parcourut de nombreuses fois le monde, découvert de nombreux lieux, plus merveilleux les uns que les autres, étaient toujours un peu étonné de voir que rien qu'un repas avec son partenaire pouvait autant l'égayer. Un simple bonjour de la part de Finch et sa journée commençait parfaitement bien. Un simple sourire de lui et le monde s'illuminait. Un léger rire et il était au paradis. Un geste de sa part et il était prêt à se plier en quatre ! Rien n'était trop beau pour lui. Il savait bien que Finch ne le savait pas. Si cela avait été le cas, jamais il n'agirait aussi librement avec lui. Et puis, il aurait sûrement réinstallé ses nombreuses barrières autour de lui, l'empêchant de l'approcher de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le voir se renfermer de nouveau et encore moins de le voir s'éloigner pour de bon de lui. Alors tant pis, il garderait à tout jamais ses sentiments les plus secrets pour lui, qu'importe à quel point cela pouvait parfois le faire souffrir...

\- Alors, qu'à dit notre vétérinaire ? Demanda finalement Reese en commençant son repas.

\- Que Bear est en parfaite santé, mais... commença Finch.

\- Mais ? Répéta Reese curieux.

\- Mais qu'il faudrait qu'une certaine personne arrête de le nourrir en cachette, dit-il en essayant de paraître en colère après son agent.

Évidemment cela ne fonctionna pas vraiment. Reese lui sourit simplement et le peu de colère que pouvait vraiment ressentir l'informaticien disparut comme par magie. Comment pouvait-il résister au sourire si franc et lumineux de son associé ? Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

\- Il aura le droit à une balade plus longue tout à l'heure ? Répondit l'ex-agent.

Finch soupira. Reese avait une nouvelle fois gagné et ce dernier en avait parfaitement conscience. Depuis un moment déjà, Finch avait la drôle d'impression de céder à tous les caprices de son partenaire. Simple impression ou faits exacts ? Le déjeuner une fois finit, Reese se leva.

\- J'emmène Bear faire une balade au parc, vous nous accompagnez ? Demanda Reese plein d'espoir.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir décliner votre proposition. J'ai été absent toute la matinée et j'aimerais vérifier un peu mon installation et faire quelques mises à jour, répondit Finch dont la déception était visible.

\- Bien, tant pis. Une prochaine fois alors.

\- Sans faute, répondit Finch.

Il ne savait pas si c'était ou non son imagination, mais il avait l'impression que sa réponse avait quelque peu terni la bonne humeur de son partenaire. Il mit ça sur le compte de son imagination et regarda son agent et le malinois s'en aller.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Reese consultât sa montre. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps déjà il s'amusait avec le malinois, mais il commençait à trouver le temps long, loin de l'informaticien. Il lança une nouvelle fois la balle de tennis. Bear se précipita à sa suite. Reese en profita pour sortir la laisse de sa poche. Quand le malinois revint à ses pieds, la balle dans sa gueule, Reese lui dit :

\- C'est l'heure de rentrer maintenant. Quelqu'un doit être en train de nous attendre.

Il rattacha la laisse de Bear à son collier et commença à s'éloigner de l'aire de jeu de ce dernier. Il commença à remonter l'allée avant de sortir enfin de l'immense parc. Il décida de faire une petite halte avant de rejoindre son partenaire. Il espérait bien que ce détour ferait plaisir à l'informaticien et qu'il pourrait, avec un peu de chance, voir ne serait-ce qu'un léger sourire sur le visage de son partenaire.

Il arriva un peu plus tard que prévu devant l'immense bâtisse qui leur servait de base. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre : quasiment seize heures. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment avant de grimper, une nouvelle fois, l'imposant escalier. Une fois en haut des marches, il eut le plaisir, cette fois-ci, de voir Finch assis à sa place habituelle.

\- Je vous ai rapporté un thé, lui fit alors remarquer Reese. Celui de ce matin était froid à votre arrivée.

\- Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, lui fit remarquer Finch en se tournant vers son associé.

\- Ça me fait plaisir, répondit Reese en lui tendant la boisson encore chaude.

\- Merci, dit alors l'informaticien avec un léger sourire.

Reese lui sourit en retour, ravi d'avoir pu assister à cette scène dont il ne se lasserait décidément jamais. Alors que Finch soufflait légèrement sur son thé avant d'en boire une première gorgée, Reese, lui, fit le tour de la table pour aller s'installer sur la seconde chaise de la pièce. Il remarqua alors une photo sur le tableau transparent.

\- Une nouvelle affaire ? Demanda Reese même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- En effet, Mr Reese. Son numéro m'est parvenu peu après votre départ. Je ne voulais pas priver Bear de sa promenade et ne vous ai donc pas prévenu immédiatement.

\- Quelle délicate attention, remarqua Reese. Bear vous remercie.

Il s'approcha du tableau, faisant alors face à la photo de leur nouvelle cliente.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y pas d'erreur sur la personne ? Demanda Reese après réflexion.

\- Non, je le crains. Je vous présente notre nouveau numéro : Nina Rodgers, 9 ans.

Même s'ils ne savaient pas encore de quoi il en retournait, ils savaient déjà que l'affaire s'annonçait des plus dures. La vie d'une enfant était sûrement en jeu. Après tout, il était dur de croire que cette petite fille qui souriait malicieusement était la coupable. Brune aux yeux verts, l'air espiègle, la jeune fille semblait pleine de vie sur ce cliché. Quel genre de personne pouvait en avoir après elle ? Dans quels problèmes cette gamine se retrouvait-elle mêlée ? Ça, c'était à eux de le découvrir.

\- J'ai pu faire quelques recherches en vous attendant. Pas grand chose, mais c'est déjà ça. Nina Rodgers, fille de Noah Rodgers et d'Angela Becker.

\- Elle ne porte pas le même nom que son mari ? Demanda Reese intrigué.

\- Non, les parents de Nina ont divorcés il y a maintenant quatre ans. Je n'ai que peu d'info là dessus.

\- Elle a un droit de visite ?

\- Pas que je sache. Je me renseignerais là-dessus un peu plus tard. Elle est scolarisée à la Clinton Hill School où elle a passé toute sa scolarité.

Reese fit volte-face, faisant ainsi face à l'informaticien. Concentré sur ses écrans, il ne prêta pas vraiment attention à l'ex-agent. Ce dernier, en revanche, ne lâchait pas son partenaire du regard.

\- Mr Rodgers s'est depuis remarié à Claire Hewitt, maintenant Claire Rodgers. Elle même à une fille répondant au nom d'Isabelle. Cette dernière a 14 ans. Aucune trace du père.

Finch leva les yeux vers son partenaire. Il fut quelque peu surprit de voir l'ex-agent le regarder d'une manière si intense. L'ex-agent avant tenté de reprendre un air plus stoïque, mais trop tard. Il toussota légèrement avant de demander, espérant ainsi distraire l'informaticien :

\- La menace vient peut-être du travail de l'un de ses parents ?

\- Le père est directeur de l'école où la jeune fille est scolarisée. Isabelle, elle, est scolarisée au collège qui y est rattaché. Et la belle-mère de Nina ne travaille apparemment pas.

\- Elle se contente de son rôle d'épouse et de mère, ajouta Reese. Je suppose que c'est déjà un boulot à plein temps.

\- Vous allez commencer par quoi ?

\- Je vais déjà aller faire un tour chez eux. Avec un peu de chance je pourrai trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Et vous ? Dans quelle direction orientez-vous vos recherches ?

\- Je vais déjà approfondir ce que j'ai sur les parents des deux enfants, en plus de leurs comptes. Par contre j'ai un rendez-vous un peu plus tard et ne pourrais donc pas rester bien longtemps. Si je suis injoignable, ne soyez pas inquiet Mr Reese.

\- Un rendez-vous mystère ? Répondit Reese voulant être taquin.

Même s'il prenait ça comme une information banale, ne pas savoir où se rendait son partenaire l'intriguait autant que cela l'inquiétait. Il n'y pouvait rien, dès que l'informaticien se rendait quelque part sans lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer mille et un scénario catastrophe le concernant. Finch voyait bien que cela intriguait Reese bien plus qu'il ne le montrait.

\- Si tout se passe bien, je vous dirais tout demain, satisfait ? Ajouta alors l'informaticien.

Pris en flagrant délit, Reese sourit faiblement.

\- Désolé, je m'inquiète un peu trop on dirait.

\- Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter autant pour moi, lui fit alors remarquer Finch.

\- Et c'est vous qui dites ça ? Vous en permanence inquiet pour moi ! Rétorqua Reese un demi-sourire sur le visage.

\- Moi j'ai mes raisons. Et puis vu votre faible considération pour votre vie, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour vous.

\- Il en va de même pour vous...

 _À la différence que c'est par amour que je m'en fais autant pour vous,_ pensa Finch sans pour autant pouvoir le dire à voix haute.

\- Bien, je vais y aller, remarqua Reese après un long silence.

\- Je vous aie déjà fait parvenir l'adresse de leur domicile, en plus de celle de l'école de Nina.

\- Parfait.

Reese commença à s'éloigner, déçu de devoir déjà se remettre au travail. Mais là, la vie d'une jeune fille était en jeu, il devait donc se concentrer à 200% !

\- Soyez tout de même prudent. Nous ne savons pas d'où la menace peut venir.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois, mais je le serai. Si c'est pour vous, je peux tout accepter, conclut Reese avant de disparaître de la vue de l'informaticien.

 _Si seulement c'était vrai..._ pensa Finch. Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, il partait pour son rendez-vous.

Reese passa le reste de l'après-midi et une partie de la soirée devant le domicile des Rodgers. Le père de Nina ne rentra que tardivement chez lui. Il se doutait bien qu'à cette heure-ci l'informaticien devait en avoir fini avec son rendez-vous et devait même être rentré chez lui. Il ne fit pas de détour par la bibliothèque, mais rentra directement au loft. Demain, il saurait ce que lui avait caché son partenaire...


	2. Infiltration

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

 ** _Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de cette (ultime ?) fic. un numéro bien intriguant (par son jeune âge) mais qui, j'espère, sera attiser votre curiosité ^^  
_**

 ** _Merci pour votre soutien et pour votre aide pour la rechercher de ma Muse ^^ Si avec ça on ne la trouve pas !_**

 ** _Comme toujours, je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°2 : Infiltration**_

Reese se leva rapidement en ce jeudi matin. Une nouvelle affaire l'attendait et il devait se rendre chez les Rodgers avant le départ pour l'école de la jeune Nina. La menace pouvait très bien survenir pendant le trajet. Après tout, elle faisait le même tous les matins, devenant, involontairement, une cible facile. Vers sept heures et demie, le père quitta la maison familiale et peu avant huit heures ce fut au tour de Nina, Isabelle et la mère de cette dernière de partir. L'école étant à une dizaine de minute à pieds, elles ne prirent pas la voiture, contrairement au père de Nina. Reese traversa avant de commencer sa filature. Une fois que la jeune fille avait franchi le portail de son école, Reese perdit le visuel. Il décida de contacter son partenaire pour savoir ce qu'il avait prévu pour la suite.

Finch décrocha assez rapidement :

\- Bonjour Mr Reese, salut poliment l'informaticien.

\- Bonjour Finch. Bien dormi ? Demanda Reese heureux de pouvoir réentendre la voix de son associé, même s'il ne pouvait en revanche pas le voir.

\- Parfaitement. Je suppose que vous êtes déjà sur place ?

\- Si par sur place vous voulez dire bloqué derrière la grille de l'école, incapable d'entrer alors, oui, je suis sur place.

Finch ne put retenir un sourire devant la contrariété de son partenaire.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour l'intérieur de l'école. Il va plutôt falloir trouver un moyen de faire une fouille du domicile.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Miss Rodgers ne travaillant pas, je ne sais pas quand elle quittera le domicile, vous laissant la voix libre, répondit Finch.

\- Non, je ne parlais pas de ça. Pourquoi n'ai- je pas à m'en faire pour Nina une fois dans l'école ?

\- Tout simplement parce que j'y suis.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?! S'étrangla presque l'ex-agent.

\- Hier, peu après avoir découvert le métier de Mr Rodgers, je me suis rendu compte que l'école recherchait un nouvel infirmier...

\- D'où votre mystérieux rendez-vous, devina Reese.  
\- En effet.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de vous. Et moi qui pensait que vous étiez mon médecin personnel... remarqua Reese l'air déçu.

Il savait que l'informaticien prendrait sa réaction comme une énième taquinerie de sa part. Il devait admettre qu'être jaloux d'enfants n'était pas vraiment mature de sa part. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, quand cela concernait celui qu'il était venu à aimer, il perdait toute raison.

\- Attention Mr Reese, on pourrait croire que vous êtes jaloux, plaisanta Finch.

\- Et si je vous disais que c'est bien le cas ? Demanda Reese taquin.

L'informaticien ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais une partie de lui avait vraiment l'impression que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie de la part de l'ex-agent, mais bien ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pourtant aucune raison d'être jaloux à ses yeux. Et puis pour lui, il n'y avait que l'ex-agent qui comptait, il n'avait d'yeux que pour ce dernier.

\- Bien, je vous laisse vous charger de l'école et je retourne chez eux.

\- Parfait. Je ferais mes recherches ici. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura foule. Je serais tranquille comme cela.

\- Je l'espère bien. Par contre...  
\- Oui ?

\- Pas de folie Finch et soyez prudent, ajouta Reese.

Il était rare que se soit lui qui puisse prononcer cette phrase que l'informaticien ne cessait de lui répéter, comme une litanie, une prière.

\- Toujours Mr Reese. Et en même temps je ne vois pas trop ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Je ne suis entouré que d'enfants, répondit Finch.

\- Et combien parmi eux sont des petits diables d'après vous ?

Finch sourit à cette remarque.

\- Bien, je vous laisse, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

\- À plus tard.

Après de rapides salutations, Reese revint sur ses pas. Il remarqua rapidement que Claire était évidemment chez elle, l'empêchant ainsi de faire la fouille du domicile. Finch, lui, sortit son ordinateur de sa pochette avant de recommencer ses recherches sur la menace qui planait sur la jeune Nina.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Alors que le cours était commencé depuis une bonne heure, Maria Goldstein, institutrice des CM2, remarqua la lenteur de la petite Nina pour faire ses exercices. Elle s'approcha du bureau de sa jeune élève avant de s'accroupir devant cette dernière.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle alors à Nina.

\- Non, j'ai juste un peu mal au poignet, répondit la jeune élève avec un immense sourire.

\- Je vois. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. Je vais faire un mot pour que l'on te mette un peu de pommade.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, répondit l'enfant. Je n'ai presque pas mal, ajouta-t-elle pour rassurer son institutrice.

\- Justement. Avant que la douleur ne devienne trop forte, tu devrais soigner ton poignet, lui répondit son institutrice.

Maria se redressa avant de se diriger vers son bureau duquel elle rédigea un petit mot à l'intention de l'infirmier. Elle retourna vers Nina.

\- Tiens, tu lui donneras ça, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Oui, Maîtresse.

\- Et reviens vite si tu ne veux pas prendre de retard sur tes petits camarades, ajouta Maria.

Nina lui sourit alors. Elle se leva finalement avant de quitter la salle de classe. Nina prit immédiatement la direction de l'infirmerie. Elle toqua doucement à la porte.

\- Entrez, entendit alors la jeune enfant.

Elle ouvrit la porte, croisant alors le regard doux du nouvel infirmier. Elle ne le connaissait pas encore, mais elle lui sourit gentiment. Sourire auquel l'informaticien répondit de bon cœur.

\- Un souci ? Demanda Finch alors que la jeune élève s'approchait de lui.

Elle lui tendit le mot que sa maîtresse avait rédigé à son intention. Finch s'empara du bout de papier avant de le lire.

 _Nina semble blessée au poignet, si vous pouviez lui appliquer une pommade pour qu'elle puise travailler sans être gêné par la douleur._

 _Mme Goldstein_

\- Je vois, dit alors Finch. Ça fait longtemps que tu as mal ? Demanda Finch en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur le tabouret tout près de lui.

Nina s'exécuta.

\- Depuis mercredi, répondit Nina après réflexion.

\- Hmmm, deux jours alors. Si tu as encore mal demain, il vaudrait mieux aller voir ton médecin. Tu en as parlé à tes parents ?

\- Oui, répondit Nina. Mais ce matin je me suis réveillée en retard et ma belle-mère n'a pas eu le temps de me mettre de la pommade, ajouta l'enfant.

\- Bien, je m'occupe de toi tout de suite.

L'informaticien se leva avant de se diriger vers l'armoire à pharmacie se trouvant contre le mur, derrière la jeune fille.

\- Comment t'es tu fais ça? Demanda Finch en ouvrant l'armoire.

\- En jouant à la corde à sauter avec ma sœur, lui expliqua Nina.

\- Et tu t'entends bien avec ta sœur ? Demanda Finch.

Il prit un tube de pommade pour les coups et blessures avant de bien refermer la pharmacie.

\- Oui, elle est très gentille et même si on a pas la même maman, elle joue toujours avec moi, dit Nina avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est bien, c'est une gentille grande sœur que tu as.

Nina hocha la tête, heureuse d'entendre l'infirmier dire du bien de sa sœur Isabelle. Finch se réinstalla avant de s'emparer délicatement du poignet droit de sa jeune patiente. Il déposa sur le poignet de cette dernière une noisette de pommade et, délicatement, il commença à la faire pénétrer. Pour éviter d'en mettre sur la manche de son tee-shirt, de son autre main, il commença à relever la manche. Nina se dégagea rapidement. Finch, surpris, leva les yeux vers la jeune élève et croisa alors son regard apeuré. Il remarqua rapidement qu'elle tremblait et qu'elle semblait prendre sur elle pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler.

\- Je ne te ferais pas de mal, lui dit l'informaticien d'une voix douce.

\- Je sais... Mais... balbutia Nina.

Finch réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour la rassurer.

\- Ça sera un secret entre nous deux, tenta alors Finch.

\- Promis ? Demanda Nina après une longue minute de silence.

\- Promis, lui répondit Finch.

Nina releva elle-même sa manche, laissant apparaître un énorme bleu.

\- Tu en as d'autres comme ça ? Demanda Finch d'une voix douce.

Après une longue hésitation, elle leva son tee-shirt, montrant alors ses côtes meurtries. Elle sembla réfléchir puis baissa une de ses chaussettes hautes laissant apparaître de nouvelles traces de coups. Finch regarda Nina remonter sa chaussette. La jeune fille toujours tremblante, ses nombreux bleus en plus de sa blessure au poignet, sa peur et ses larmes qu'elle tentait au mieux de retenir... il n'en fallu pas plus à l'informaticien pour comprendre de quoi il retournait. Horrifié, il prit la main de la petite Nina qu'il finit de soigner.

\- Tu as été bien courageuse, n'est-ce pas ? Mais bientôt tout sera fini, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

\- Je ne comprends pas, rétorqua Nina.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre, reprit Finch d'une voix douce.

Finch voyait bien que la jeune enfant faisait tout pour retenir ses larmes et, alors qu'il finissait de mettre une bande autour du poignet blessé de cette dernière, Finch crut bon d'ajouter :

\- Tu peux pleurer ici, tu sais. Personne ne le saura.

Nina leva les yeux vers lui. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir et à ses mots, elle commença à faiblir davantage. Pourtant, sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune fille sut qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et se laissa finalement aller. Ses larmes perlèrent alors rapidement le long de ses joues avant qu'elle ne laisse échapper son premier sanglot. Finch l'attira dans ses bras pour la consoler et l'enfant se laissa simplement faire, appréciant cette douce étreinte qu'on lui offrait. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps une personne ne l'avait prise ainsi dans ses bras et elle apprécia à sa juste valeur cette douce étreinte. Nina se laissa complètement aller dans les bras du nouvel infirmier, mais une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle se dégagea finalement des bras de Finch.

\- Je dois y allez maintenant, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. La maîtresse va m'attendre sinon, expliqua Nina.

\- Bien, lui dit Finch en posant sa main sur la tête de la demoiselle. Mais si jamais tu ne vas pas bien, n'hésite pas à revenir, lui dit alors Finch en lui souriant tendrement.

Nina hocha la tête tout en lui rendant son sourire. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas fait grand chose pour leur numéro, pour cette jeune enfant, mais il voyait bien que cette dernière semblait tout de même aller mieux. Une fois toute trace de ses larmes disparues de son visage, elle se leva avant de quitter la pièce avec un dernier mot pour Finch.

\- Merci, dit-elle en lui offrant un nouveau sourire.

Finch regarda la porte se refermer avant de soupirer longuement. Il décida de mettre son agent au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête. Il savait que cela ne serait pas facile à dire, mais il devait pourtant l'avertir et trouver un moyen de protéger cette enfant de la menace qui planait au dessus d'elle. Il contacta donc son partenaire.

\- Oui Finch ? Demanda Reese une fois l'appel accepté.

\- J'ai du nouveau.

\- Déjà ? Et puis cela n'a pas l'air de vous réjouir, remarqua Reese. Vous aimez tant que ça votre nouveau job ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Je viens de recevoir la visite de Nina, expliqua Finch en mettant de côté la remarque de son partenaire.

\- Malade ?

\- Non, blessée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Demanda Reese soudainement plus sérieux.

\- Une entorse du poignet à première vue. Mais le plus important et ce que j'ai découvert.

\- Je vous écoute ?

\- Un énorme bleu sur son bras, sans compter ceux au niveau de ses côtes ou bien sur l'une de ses jambes. Et au vu de sa réaction, ce ne doit pas être les premiers.

\- Elle serait donc battue...

\- Elle en a tout les signes en tout cas, répondit l'informaticien.

\- Il va falloir que l'on découvre qui en est l'auteur et que l'on parvienne à l'éloigner de cette menace.

\- En effet. Je vais continuer mes recherches. Vous avez pu faire une fouille du domicile ?

\- Pas pour le moment. La belle-mère de Nina n'a pas encore quitté la maison.

\- Bien, pour le moment les comptes ne montrent pas d'irrégularité. Je vais me concentrer un peu plus sur la mère de Nina et tenter de la trouver.

\- Bien, je vais continuer d'attendre pour l'instant.

\- Je vous recontacte plus tard Finch.

Ils raccrochèrent finalement. Finch se remit à ses recherches sur son ordinateur portable alors que Reese continuait d'attendre une opportunité de pouvoir entrer chez les Rodgers.

Finch se concentra donc sur la mère de Nina : Angela Becker. Il trouva plusieurs relevés de cartes à New-York même remontant aux deux dernières semaines. Il remonta plus loin, cherchant toujours une raison à son absence d'implication dans l'éducation de sa fille. Il trouva finalement après une bonne heure de recherche les traces d'un passage dans un institut de repos. Il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps pour pirater les serveurs de l'hôpital et ainsi accéder au dossier d'Angela. Ce dernier faisait référence d'une dépression post-partum. La demande d'internement était au nom de Noah Rodgers.

\- Il a fait enfermer sa propre femme ?

Il continua de creuser avant de trouver de multiples demandes de garde au nom d'Angela. Pourtant, aucune n'avait aboutie et elle n'avait même pas obtenu la garde alternée. Il remarqua rapidement le nom de l'avocat de Noah : son frère, William Rodgers. Il avait déjà entendu parler de lui. Même s'il avait de bonnes statistiques niveau affaires gagnées, il n'en avait pas entendu que du bien. Il ne savait pas en quoi la présence d'Angela en ville, alors qu'elle habitait en temps normal le New Jersey, avait un lien avec la sortie du numéro de Nina, mais il devait mettre la main sur cette dernière. Elle était la seule personne pouvant encore venir en aide à la jeune Nina.

À la pause déjeuner, comme tout le corps enseignant et les enfants de l'école, il quitta l'établissement avant de se rendre dans le bâtiment voisin dans lequel se trouvait la cantine. Il vit de loin, dans un des couloirs du bâtiment, le directeur et père de Nina. Alors qu'il le suivait des yeux, il fut interpellé par une femme. La trentaine, châtain clair, les yeux noisette, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà croisé.

\- Vous êtes bien le nouvel infirmier ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- En effet. Et vous êtes ? Demanda Finch.

\- Mme Goldstein. L'institutrice de la jeune Nina. Je vous l'ai envoyé ce matin.

\- Ah oui, je m'en souviens. Ma toute première patiente.

\- C'est une gentille enfant, ajouta Maria. Ils le sont tous, mais elle, elle aide souvent à nettoyer ou préparer les cours suivants. Un vrai petit ange cette enfant.

\- J'ai eu la même impression. Son père est bien le directeur, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit Maria alors qu'ils entraient dans la cantine.

Maria lui indiqua le chemin.

\- C'est un homme assez strict, mais il a l'air de tenir aux enfants. Il s'investit vraiment dans ce qu'il fait. Des travaux doivent être réalisés dans une partie du bâtiment principal et il se bat vraiment pour que le projet soit validé dans les plus brefs délais. Vous l'avez rencontré de toute façon, non ?

\- Oui, hier pendant mon entretien. Mais en même temps il est dur d'avoir un réel avis après un entretien d'une vingtaine de minutes à peine, répondit Finch.

Ils prirent place, et le service commença alors. Maria lui parla avec plaisir de ses enfants, comme elle aimait à les appeler.

\- Je n'en ai pas moi même, du coup, j'aime à penser qu'ils sont tous un peu mes enfants, avoua Maria en souriant.

Finch lui rendit son sourire. Ils quittèrent le bâtiment près de quarante-cinq minutes après. Alors qu'ils allaient passer le portail, Finch et Mme Goldstein se décalèrent et laissèrent entrer la classe qui se trouvait derrière eux. La classe des CM2. Nina fit un signe de la main à l'infirmier, tout en lui souriant. Finch la salua aussi, lui rendant son sourire.

\- Elle a l'air de bien vous aimer, remarqua l'institutrice.

\- Les enfants s'attachent vite aux gens, répondit Finch ne pouvant lui donner la vraie raison.

Ils partageaient un secret bien trop lourd pour les frêles épaules de la jeune fille. Il était bien heureux de savoir que cette dernière s'attachait à lui, il aurait ainsi plus de facilité à l'aider à l'avenir. Une fois de retour à l'infirmerie, il contacta son partenaire.

\- Du nouveau de votre côté ? Demanda Finch.

\- Malheureusement non. Je n'ai pas bougé depuis votre appel de ce matin. Et de votre côté ?

\- J'en sais un peu plus sur Miss Becker.

\- La mère de Nina ? Vous avez quoi ?

\- Elle aurait traversé une mauvaise passe après son accouchement, souffrant alors de dépression post-partum. Je pense même que pendant le divorce c'est cet argument qui a aidé Mr Rodgers à obtenir la garde de sa fille. Miss Becker a par la suite fait de nombreuses demandes de garde, toutes rejetées. Je tiens à préciser que l'avocat de Mr Rodgers n'est autre que son frère, un avocat très réputé et doué dans ce qu'il fait. Pas toujours du côté de la victime, mais je suppose que cela ne l'empêche pas de dormir.

\- Vous savez où elle se trouve en ce moment ? Elle pourrait être une alternative pour la garde de Nina.

\- Justement, il se trouve qu'elle est à New-York depuis bientôt deux semaines. Je vous envoie de suite l'adresse de son hôtel.

\- Bien, j'y vais de ce pas. La belle-mère de Nina ne semble pas prête à quitter le domicile.

\- Au risque de me répéter...

\- Je serais prudent, le coupa Reese.

Il ne savait plus vraiment quand Finch avait commencé à lui répéter cette phrase encore et toujours, mais il s'était rendu compte il y a un moment déjà, qu'il aimait entendre ces quelques mots. C'est même grâce à eux qu'il avait commencé à se poser des questions sur ses réels sentiments à l'égard de l'informaticien. Il s'était alors peu à peu rendu compte qu'il cherchait constamment son partenaire du regard, qu'il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour lui faire plaisir, allant même jusqu'à faire des détours en pleine enquête si cela lui permettait de voir son patron, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Il s'était aussi rendu compte avec le temps de sa jalousie envers tous ceux qui avaient fait ou faisaient partie de son entourage. Il se sentait tout de même fier de penser qu'il ne travaillait qu'avec lui, partageant ainsi une grande part de son existence avec lui seul.

Il raccrocha avant de se diriger vers l'hôtel. Le reste de la journée fut plutôt calme pour Finch et avant de s'en rendre compte, l'école fermait déjà ses portes.


	3. Menace

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

 ** _Un peu plus et j'oubliais de poster la suite ! J'avais déjà oublié que l'on était dimanche...  
_**

 ** _Enfin bref, j'ai évité le pire et je viens de suite vous apporter la suite de ma fic !  
_**

 ** _Comme toujours, je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°3 : Menace**_

Une fois le dîner terminé, Nina et Isabelle allèrent immédiatement à la salle de bains. Un arrêt rapide dans leurs chambres et elles étaient fin prêtes à se mettre en pyjama. Pendant ce temps, Noah venait de rentrer chez lui. Il avait à peine passé la porte d'entrée que sa femme vint l'accueillir.

\- Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Demanda Claire après avoir embrassé son mari.

\- Bien, les travaux vont finalement bien avoir lieu pendant les prochaines vacances, expliqua Noah tout en accrochant son manteau.

Tout en continuant à parler, ils passèrent dans le salon avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il vit que la table était déjà dressée et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'installer pour que le dîner lui soit servit.

\- Les filles ont déjà dîné ? Demanda Noah.

\- Oui, elles sont en train de se préparer pour la nuit, répondit Claire. Tu vas pouvoir t'installer, je vais chercher le repas, ajouta la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers le four où reposait encore la viande.

\- Je vais d'abord voir si les filles sont bien sages, dit Noah avant de quitter la pièce.

Il repassa dans le salon avant d'arriver dans le couloir et de s'approcher de l'escalier. Il monta une à une les marches, tentant de percevoir les bruits à l'étage. Il put finalement entendre l'eau couler, mais aucune voix ne lui parvint. Il arriva enfin sur le palier du premier étage. Alors qu'il commençait à s'avancer dan le couloir, Nina sortit de la salle de bains. Elle se figea sur place quand elle vit son père non loin d'elle. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle et, instinctivement, cette dernière plaça son bras droit dans son dos. Alors que son père fit un pas vers elle, Nina eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches encore à me cacher ? Demanda Noah d'une voix dure.

\- Rien, mentit la jeune enfant.

\- Dans ce cas, fait moi voir ton bras.

Après de longue secondes d'hésitation, mais se rendant finalement compte que, de toute manière, elle n'aurait jamais le dernier mot, elle commença à sortir son bras de derrière elle. Son bandage au poignet désormais visible, la jeune Nina s'attendait déjà au pire. Elle baissa la tête, priant de toute ses forces pour que son père ne dise rien.

\- Je vois que tu es encore allée te plaindre auprès d'une âme crédule, remarqua Noah d'un ton cassant.

À ces mots Nina ferma les yeux. Non, son père n'était pas de bonne humeur ce soir. C'est le cœur battant qu'elle commença à s'attendre au pire.

\- Alors ? Reprit son père. À qui es tu allée te plaindre ? Cracha son père.

Morte de peur, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à parler. Elle avait bien tenté de répondre, mais les mots refusaient obstinément de sortir de sa bouche. Elle savait pourtant que son silence avait le don d'énerver encore plus son père.

\- Nina ! S'écria alors ce dernier.

\- La maîtresse... commença Nina. Elle m'a envoyé à l'infirmerie, acheva-t-elle le plus rapidement possible sans pour autant oser lever les yeux vers son père.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- J'avais du mal à écrire la leçon, avoua Nina tout en essayant de calmer les tremblements de son petit corps.

\- Combien de fois t'ai-je répété de me regarder dans les yeux quand tu me parles ! S'écria soudainement Noah.

Nina eut un sursaut de peur, fermant les yeux sous la violente remontrance de son père. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, les larmes commençaient peu à peu à s'accumuler aux coins de ses yeux verts.

\- Pardon papa, murmura la jeune enfant.

\- Viens par ici, dit-il en montrant du doigt l'endroit où il se trouvait.

C'est la peur au ventre que la jeune enfant fit le premier pas vers son père. Lentement, priant de toutes ses forces pour que quelque chose se passe, distrayant ainsi son père... mais pas trop lentement non plus pour ne pas aggraver les choses. Une fois à quelques pas de son père, ce dernier l'attrapa violemment par le bras et commença à la secouer d'avant en arrière.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas jouer les enfants capricieuses ! Lui hurla son père.

\- Pardon... murmura la fillette alors qu'une première larme coulait le long de sa joue.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour énerver son père qui lui assena une première gifle. À peine son corps atterrissait-il sur le sol que son père la relevait. Le bras gauche de l'enfant de nouveau dans sa main, il continua de s'en prendre à la jeune fille terrorisée.

\- Ne pleure pas. Ce sont les faibles qui pleurent !

De sa main libre, il lui attrapa le visage, la forçant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Et que lui as tu dis, au nouvel infirmier ? Demanda son père toujours plus menaçant.

\- Rien, pleurnicha Nina tout en essayant au maximum de contenir ses larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à déborder de ses yeux.

\- Tu mens encore ! Il a vu ton bleu je suppose. Tu lui as dit que ton papa est méchant avec toi, c'est-ça ? Mais lui as tu dis que tu es une méchante petit fille et que c'est de mon devoir de te corriger comme il se doit ? Tu sais pourtant ce qui arrive aux enfants qui mentent n'est-ce pas ? Cracha Noah au visage de la petite Nina.

À ces mots, l'enfant ne put réprimer un frisson d'horreur de parcourir son corps déjà bien trop meurtri.

\- Non... Je n'ai rien dit... J'ai juste dit que j'étais tombé à la corde à sauter, lui expliqua précipitamment la jeune enfant.

Noah allait lever une nouvelle fois la main sur sa fille quand une petite voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

\- Nina n'a rien fait de mal, dit alors Isabelle d'une voix peu assurée.

Les mains tremblantes, les jambes qui manquaient de la lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre, elle évitait autant qu'elle le pouvait les yeux de son beau-père. Noah lâcha soudainement Nina qui s'écroula lourdement au sol.

\- Répète ?

\- Nina... n'a rien fait... de mal, articula péniblement Isabelle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Alors que Noah commençait à s'approcher d'elle, la main déjà en l'air pour la "corriger", Nina serra ses petits points et s'écria presque :

\- NON ! C'est de ma faute, ne lui fait pas de mal !

Pour toute réponse, Noah lui assena une nouvelle gifle qui l'envoya contre le mur du couloir, telle une poupée de chiffon. Isabelle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche à voir sa demi-sœur s'écraser ainsi contre le mur. Elle avait de peu réussit à retenir un cri de peur. Au moment où il allait la relever, Claire l'appela de l'étage inférieur :

\- Téléphone pour toi. C'est William, s'écria Claire.

Noah jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa fille au sol avant de se tourner vers Isabelle qui eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Vous avez dix secondes pour vous mettre au lit. Et je ne veux rien entendre, c'est clair ?

Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent la tête avant de partir dans leurs chambres respectives et de se jeter sur leur lit, craignant encore le pire pour le reste de la nuit...

Noah descendit tranquillement les marches avant de s'emparer du combiné. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa femme avant d'ajouter :

\- Il faudra que l'on parle après.

Devant le regard noir de son mari, elle comprit qu'elle avait encore fait une erreur quelque part... Noah répondit finalement à son frère.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Une nouvelle journée commençait. Une fois sa douche finit et son costume enfilé, John Reese retourna devant la maison des Rodgers. Il espérait que Finch était parvenu à localiser la mère de la jeune Nina. La piste de l'hôtel n'ayant menée à rien. Quand il était arrivé, il avait pu se rendre compte que la chambre était vide et qu'Angela avait déjà rendu la clé, laissant supposer qu'elle ne repasserait pas par ici. Il se sentait tellement inutile alors qu'une si jeune enfant avait besoin d'eux. Il suivit une nouvelle fois Claire et les deux enfants vers l'école. Il n'avait pas vu l'informaticien hier et se doutait que ça risquait d'être le cas encore aujourd'hui. Il soupira faiblement avant de suivre Claire sur le chemin du retour vers son domicile. Il espérait que son partenaire s'en sortait mieux que lui.

Pendant ce temps, l'informaticien faisait son possible pour localiser la mère de Nina. Il avait mis une alerte sur sa carte bancaire ainsi que sur son portable. Dès qu'elle le rallumerait, il saurait immédiatement où la trouver.

La matinée s'écoula sans qu'il ne trouve de trace. Il entendit la cloche sonner, signe que la récréation allait commencer. Peu de temps après les cris et les rires des enfants se firent entendre. Alors qu'il cherchait une nouvelle piste pour trouver Angela Becker, des coups furent frappés à la porte de l'infirmerie.

\- Entrez, dit alors l'informaticien.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la petite Nina.

\- Bonjour Nina, la salua l'informaticien.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, répondit poliment la jeune enfant.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle avant de faire face à l'infirmier. Nina garda le silence, jouant simplement avec le bas de son tee-shirt.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda finalement Finch.

\- Je peux rester ici ? Demanda-t-elle alors sans pour autant lever les yeux vers l'informaticien.

Finch la regarda quelques secondes. Comment pouvait-il dire non ?

\- Bien sûr.

Nina leva alors la tête, un immense sourire sur le visage. Elle s'approcha du tabouret et Finch remarqua alors qu'elle boitait légèrement. Il la laissa s'installer alors qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers l'armoire à pharmacie. Il en sortit de nouveau le tube de pommade. Une fois réinstallé en face de Nina il demanda :

\- Tu veux bien me laisser voir ta cheville ?

Voyant le tube de pommade que lui montrait l'infirmier, elle comprit de suite qu'il savait. C'était la première personne qui semblait remarquer qu'elle avait mal quand elle s'appuyait sur sa jambe gauche. _Mais comment ?_ Se demanda la jeune fille.

\- Comment vous savez ?

\- Je sais voir quand les gens cachent leurs blessures.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, j'ai un ami qui se blesse souvent et il ne me dit rien pour ne pas m'inquiéter, lui expliqua l'informaticien.

\- Mais vous le savez quand même ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

\- Oui, toujours, dit-il en souriant à la pensée de Reese.

 _Enfin, c'est surtout parce qu'il s'agit de lui,_ pensa Finch sans rien dire. Comment pourrait-il ne pas remarquer que celui qu'il aimait été blessé ? Il pouvait passer des heures à le regarder nettoyer ses armes, même si ces dernières l'insupportaient, ou même faire semblant d'être plongé dans un livre... Il voulait toujours en savoir plus sur celui qui lui avait donné la force de continuer à se battre, lui montrant que ses actions n'étaient pas dénuées de sens, loin de là ! Savoir ce qui l'amusait, savoir ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il aimait moins, ce qui le rendait plus nostalgique, ou au contraire de bonne humeur, allant même jusqu'à le faire rire... Il voulait tout connaître des manies de son agent. Et même si parfois il était à deux doigts de se faire prendre en flagrant délit d'observation intensive, cela ne l'empêchait pas recommencer. Reese était devenu, au fil du temps, son monde et pour ce dernier il était donc prêt à tout perdre. Alors, oui, il remarquait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas chez son agent, même s'il avait parfois du mal à lui en demander les raisons, de peur de s'immiscer un peu trop dans la sphère privée de son agent et le voir se refermer devant lui. Non, il ne voulait pas perdre la complicité qu'ils avaient désormais. Les doutes de leur début de collaboration étaient bien loin maintenant et il ne voulait plus les connaître de nouveau...

Il l'a soigna rapidement. Nina regardait autour d'elle, curieuse.

\- C'est votre ordinateur ? Demanda la jeune fille.

\- Oui.

\- À la maison il y en a un, mais on a pas le droit d'y toucher sinon...

Nina s'interrompit. Finch n'ajouta rien, devinant parfaitement la fin de la phrase.

\- Et chez ta maman tu t'en souviens ?

\- Pas beaucoup, mais je me souviens qu'elle me lisait toujours une histoire avant que je me couche, expliqua la jeune fille.

\- Tu aimerais bien la revoir ? Demanda l'informaticien.

\- Oui, mais mon papa a dit que maman elle ne voulait pas de moi, répondit Nina soudainement triste.

\- Et si je te dis que ce n'est pas vrai et que tu manques beaucoup à ta maman, tu aimerais la revoir ? Demanda ensuite l'informaticien.

\- Oh oui. Mais vous la connaissez ? S'étonna la jeune enfant.

\- Pas vraiment, mais j'ai entendu parler d'elle, lui dit Finch. Si ça se trouve tu l'as reverra plus vite que tu ne le crois, dit-il ensuite.

\- C'est vrai ! S'exclama la jeune fille heureuse de cette nouvelle.

À ses mots la jeune fille sourit de plus belle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, la cloche sonna de nouveau, intimant aux enfants de retourner en classe. Nina quitta l'infirmerie avec un dernier signe de la main à l'informaticien. Il contacta finalement son partenaire surpris que celui-ci n'ait pas encore cherché à le joindre.

Quand Reese sentit son portable vibrer, il sut avec certitude que c'était un appel de son partenaire. Il avait bien pensé à le joindre, mais n'ayant rien de nouveau à lui apprendre et devinant qu'il devait en être de même pour l'informaticien, il n'avait trouvé aucune raison de le contacter.

\- Tout va bien Mr Reese ?

\- À merveille si on sait que je ne fais rien d'autre que surveiller une maison dans laquelle notre numéro ne se trouve même pas en ce moment, répondit Reese quelque peu sur les nerfs.

 _Le manque d'action sûrement,_ pensa Finch devant la mauvaise humeur de son partenaire. Il se doutait que ce dernier devait avoir du mal à rester sur place alors qu'une menace planait toujours sur la jeune Nina.

\- Je devine que Miss Rodgers n'est pas encore sorti de chez elle, répondit Finch.

\- Exactement. Et de votre côté ? Lui demanda Reese.

\- La petite Nina est venue pendant la récréation.

\- De nouveau blessée ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'était pas la raison de sa venue. Je pense qu'elle voulait juste un peu de compagnie.

\- Cherchez-vous à me rendre jaloux Finch ? Demanda Reese taquin.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez l'être d'une enfant, répondit Finch sur le même ton.

 _Si seulement vous saviez à quel point je peux l'être..._ pensa Reese.

 _-_ Pas de nouvelle de la mère de Nina ?

\- Pas pour le moment.

\- Avec un peu de chance il pourrait y avoir un indice ici, mais... La belle-mère de Nina n'a pas encore quitté la maison. Attendez, on dirait qu'il y a du mouvement.

Au moment même où il parlait, Claire Rodgers sortait de chez elle.

\- Je crois bien qu'elle s'apprête à faire les courses au vu des sacs qu'elle tient.

\- Bien, vous allez pouvoir en profiter dans ce cas.

\- Je vous recontacte plus tard Finch.

Heureux de se sentir enfin un peu utile, Reese traversa la rue après avoir observé la voiture de Claire s'éloigner. Il entra sans problème dans la maison. Il fouilla le salon ainsi que les pièces du bas avant de passer à l'étage. Un rapide coup d'œil dans les chambres et il commença la fouille du bureau de Noah. Il fit tout de même une copie de l'historique de l'ordinateur avant de quitter les lieux. Zéro indice concernant le lieu où pourrait se trouver la mère de Nina. En même temps, elle ne devait pas être en bons termes avec son ex-mari...

La pause déjeuner approchait de plus en plus et c'est de nouveau en compagnie de Maria que Finch prit son déjeuner. Il chercha instinctivement Nina des yeux et la trouva parlant avec des amies. Il sourit tendrement à cette image.

\- Il n'y a pas que Nina qui s'est attachée, remarqua Maria.

\- On dirait bien, avoua Finch avant de se concentrer sur son assiette.

Une fois le repas finit, tout ce petit monde retourna dans la cour de l'école. C'est à une heure et demie que la cloche sonna de nouveau, rappelant aux élèves que la classe reprenait. Finch, toujours dans l'infirmerie, venait de trouver une trace d'une plainte anonyme déposée contre le père de Nina. Il ne savait pas encore de qui elle provenait, mais il était précisé que l'affaire, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, avait été étudié par William Rodgers lui-même... Il trouva enfin qui était l'auteur de cette plainte : Maria Goldstein. Au moment où il allait sortir le dossier, des coups furent frappés à sa porte.

\- Entrez, répondit Finch en se tournant vers la porte, une fois son ordinateur refermé.

L'institutrice des CM2 fit alors son entrée dans la pièce. Elle jeta un regard circulaire avant de demander :

\- Vous avez vu Nina ? Demanda alors l'institutrice.

\- Pas depuis le déjeuner. Un souci ? Demanda Finch sentant la panique le gagner.

\- Elle n'est pas en classe. J'ai demandé aux autres enfants, mais personne ne sait où elle se trouve.

\- Le directeur est-il au courant ?

\- Oui, il a dit qu'il s'occupait de vérifier chez lui. Je dois y aller, dit alors l'enseignante avant de faire volte-face et de repartir.

Une fois la porte close, Finch contacta immédiatement son agent, ne perdant pas une seule seconde. Reese décrocha de suite.

\- On a un problème Mr Reese, annonça Finch de but en blanc, la jeune Nina est portée disparue...


	4. Disparition

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

 ** _Et me revoilà déjà. La semaine est passée assez vite pour vous ? Mais s'est elle au moins bien passée ?  
_**

 ** _J'espère que oui. Sinon, revenons à la raison principale de votre venu : la suite de cette fic !  
_**

 ** _Je vous laisse tout de suite la découvrir ^^_**

 ** _Comme toujours, je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°4 : Disparition**_

\- On a un problème Mr Reese, annonça Finch de but en blanc, la jeune Nina est portée disparue...

\- J'arrive tout de suite, répondit Reese.

\- Attendez, je vous envoie plusieurs adresses où s'est rendue la mère de Nina ces dernier jours. Avec un peu de chance quelqu'un l'aura vue récemment. Sachant en plus que ça fait une heure maximum qu'elle a disparu.

\- Bien, je m'en occupe. Et Finch, ajouta Reese après un léger silence, ce n'est pas de votre faute, tenta-t-il devinant que l'informaticien devait s'en tenir pour responsable.

\- J'étais juste à côté je vous rappelle et je n'ai rien vu... répondit alors son partenaire.

\- Je sais, mais je sais aussi que vous n'y êtes pour rien. On va la retrouver, j'en suis sûr. Je vous fais confiance après tout, tenta de le rassurer l'ex-agent.

\- Merci bien Mr Reese, remercia Finch.

Reese partit vérifier les adresses fournies par l'informaticien. Il espérait bien ne pas faire choux blanc.

Pendant ce temps, à l'école primaire, les policiers faisaient leur entrée. Finch resta enfermé dans l'infirmerie, cherchant désespérément un indice sur le lieu où la petite Nina pouvait être en ce moment même. Bien que les mots de Reese l'aient un peu rassuré, il ne cessait pourtant de s'en vouloir. Elle avait disparu alors qu'il n'était pas loin. _Si ça avait été John à ma place, il ne lui serait rien arrivé,_ ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser l'informaticien. Au bout d'une demi-heure, un policier vint prendre sa déposition et, à peine ressortit, Finch se remettait à pianoter comme un fou sur son clavier. Il trouva finalement quelque chose qui l'intrigua. Il contacta alors son associé.

\- Mr Reese, du nouveau ?

\- Pas pour le moment. Et de votre côté ?

\- Je pense tenir quelque chose.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Je viens de trouver un bail pour un petit appartement au nom de Miss Rodgers, lui expliqua l'informaticien.

\- La belle-mère de Nina louerait un autre appartement ? C'est elle qui en aurait après Nina ? Pourtant quand elle a été enlevé, j'étais devant chez elle, continua l'ex-agent qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Et s'il s'agissait tout simplement de l'ancienne Miss Rodgers ? Tenta Finch.

\- La mère de Nina ? Ça paraît plus logique... Elle tient à récupérer sa fille pour la protéger, ajouta Reese voyant où son patron voulait en venir.

\- Oui, mais si le mari venait à appendre pour l'appartement...

\- Je me dépêche de m'y rendre.

\- Je suis plus près, j'y vais aussi.

\- Non, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Nina me connaît Mr Reese. Elle me suivra sûrement plus facilement, tenta Finch.

Reese devait admettre qu'il allait devoir gagner la confiance de deux personnes qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré. Il soupira, se rendant à l'évidence : il allait avoir besoin de Finch avec lui.

\- Bien, mais vous m'attendez avant de faire quoi que se soit. Je ne vais pas tarder.

\- Compris, répondit Finch avant de raccrocher.

Il enfila rapidement son manteau avant de se précipiter, aussi vite qu'il le put à son véhicule. Il arriva sur les lieux en premier. Une fois garé, il préféra rester à l'intérieur pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Reese faisait son apparition. L'informaticien sortit de sa voiture avant de rejoindre Reese qui faisait de même.

\- C'est ici, lui expliqua Finch en montrant le bâtiment en face. Troisième étage.

\- Allons-y, mais vous restez derrière moi.

\- Compris.

Les deux hommes traversèrent la rue, gagnant l'immeuble, avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Une fois parvenu au bon étage, Finch indiqua le numéro de l'appartement.

\- C'est le 307...

Reese passa évidemment devant. Il força la serrure avant d'entrer, Finch sur les talons. Ils entendirent du bruit dans une des pièces voisines et quand Reese ouvrit la porte, ils virent Angela tenant Nina tout contre elle. Debout à l'opposé de la pièce, seulement séparé par le lit, Angela commença à cacher sa fille derrière elle.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Angela.

\- Nous sommes là pour vous aider, répondit Reese.

L'ex-agent se décala quelque peu, laissant place à son partenaire. Nina réagit immédiatement en le voyant entrer dans la pièce et s'écarta légèrement de sa mère. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres en voyant celui qui avait été son infirmier, même si ce n'était que pour deux jours.

\- Rebonjour Nina, salua Finch.

\- Comment vous saviez que je reverrais ma maman ? Demanda Nina en se souvenant des paroles de Finch lors de sa visite le matin même.

\- Je ne savais pas que ça arriverais aussi vite, mais j'allais travailler pour que ça arrive.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune enfant.

\- Parce que je pense que tu seras plus en sécurité avec elle, lui répondit l'informaticien d'une voix douce.

Angela assista à la conversation entre Finch et sa fille. Interloquée, elle ne cessait de passer de Nina à Finch. Reese, lui, ne quittait pas Finch des yeux. Ils avaient beau être en pleine mission, il aimait découvrir de nouvelles expressions sur le visage de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Il avait, en ce moment même, une expression si douce qu'il se demandait s'il pourrait la revoir un jour.

\- Tu connais ce monsieur Nina ? Demanda finalement Angela.

\- Oui. Je t'en ai parlé. C'est lui qui a soigné mon poignet et ma cheville. Il avait dit que c'était un secret. Il m'a même dit que je te manquais et que j'allais bientôt te revoir.

\- Comment... commença Angela tout en relevant son visage vers Finch.

\- On sait ce qu'endure Nina et nous comptions partir à votre recherche en espérant que vous pourriez nous aider à la libérer de son père, répondit Finch.

\- Vous vouliez la sauver ? Demanda Angela étonnée.

\- Oui, mais je pense qu'il serait préférable de parler de tout ça ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi je devrais vous croire ? Demanda Angela de nouveau sur la défensive.

\- Si vous ne me croyez pas, croyez votre fille, rétorqua alors l'informaticien.

Elle reposa les yeux sur sa fille qui lui sourit avant de s'éloigner d'elle. Elle fit le tour du lit avant de s'approcher de Finch et de glisser sa petite main dans la sienne.

\- On y va maman, demanda alors Nina.

Après une minute de réflexion, Angela réagit enfin.

\- D'accord, mais... vous êtes sur que Noah ne nous retrouvera pas ? Demanda Angela inquiète.

\- On peut vous l'assurer, répondit Reese.

Angela s'approcha alors d'eux, tendant sa main vers Nina.

\- On y va ma chérie.

C'est donc tous les quatre qu'ils sortirent du bâtiment.

\- Je vous laisse vous charger d'eux, j'ai une course à faire.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

\- Non, je le crains. Je vous retrouve plus tard.

Finch remonta dans son véhicule avant de repartir...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Maintenant que Finch savait la petite Nina et sa mère en sécurité au loft, il pouvait agir en toute tranquillité. Une fois devant la maison, il quitta sa voiture. Il traversa rapidement la route avant de sonner à la porte. Quelques secondes après, une femme vint lui ouvrir.

\- Vous désirez ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

\- Mme Rodgers ? Demanda à son tour Finch.

\- C'est bien moi, répondit cette dernière tout en se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir cet homme.

\- Je m'appelle Harold Sparrow et je suis envoyé par le bureau d'assistance sociale.

\- C'est au sujet de Nina ? Demanda Claire.

\- En effet, je dois faire une enquête. Rien de bien méchant, la routine. Je vais juste vous poser quelques questions. Il n'y en aura que pour quelques minutes, lui expliqua Finch.

\- Bien, répondit Claire avant de laisser l'informaticien entrer.

Finch suivit Claire jusque dans le salon où ils s'installèrent autour de la grande table.

\- Mon mari est absent par contre. Il est allé voir son frère. Il est avocat et a donc plus d'informations sur les recherches concernant Nina.

\- Vous êtes bien la belle-mère de cette dernière, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Finch même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- En effet. Mais tout se passait pour le mieux, nous nous entendions vraiment bien, lui répondit la belle-mère de Nina.

\- C'est une bonne chose, remarqua Finch.

À ces mots, la jeune femme se détendit légèrement.

\- Par contre j'ai entendu parler d'une plainte anonyme qui aurait été déposé pour violence sur la jeune Nina.

\- Oui, répondit Claire en se tendant de nouveau.

Elle savait qu'elle devait être prudente à ce sujet surtout que Noah n'était pas là. Si elle disait quelque chose de travers, elle risquait de le payer cher... Dans le pire des cas, ce serait même sur Isabelle qu'il passerait sa colère.

\- Ces accusations n'avaient aucun fondement et...

\- Le dossier a vite été bouclé, acheva Finch. J'ai vu ça. Un peu rapidement même, ajouta-t-il tout en surveillant les réactions de cette dernière.

Voyant que Claire était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, Finch décida de passer aux choses sérieuses plutôt que de tourner autour du pot surtout ne sachant pas combien de temps il avait devant lui. Il n'avait donc pas de temps à perdre en bavardages inutiles. Alors qu'il allait reprendre, Isabelle fit son entrée.

\- Maman, je peux prendre un goûter ? Demanda la jeune fille.

\- Dit bonjour avant, lui répondit Claire.

\- Bonjour monsieur, salua poliment la jeune enfant.

\- Bonjour Isabelle, répondit Finch en lui souriant.

\- Alors ? Demanda de nouveau la jeune enfant.

\- Je te le donnerais dans un instant veux-tu ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle allait faire demi-tour quand Finch lui demanda :

\- Isabelle, tu t'entends bien avec Nina ?

Isabelle arrêta tout mouvement avant de se tourner lentement vers sa mère comme pour savoir ce qu'elle devait dire. Sa mère hocha la tête, l'autorisant à répondre.

\- Oui, je joue beaucoup avec elle et des fois je l'aide même pour ses devoirs, répondit Isabelle. Vous savez où elle est ? Lui demanda ensuite la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi, tu veux la voir ?

\- Oui, elle me manque et...

\- Et ?

Nouveau coup d'œil vers sa mère.

\- Je voudrais savoir si elle va bien maintenant, conclut Isabelle.

\- Maintenant ? Répéta Finch.

Devant le regard paniqué de sa mère, elle comprit qu'elle avait fait une bêtise. Elle recula alors, sous le coup de la peur, portant ses mains à sa poitrine.

\- Tu ne risques rien, lui dit doucement Finch. Vous ne risquez rien. Je n'en parlerais à personne et...  
\- Il sera au courant ! S'écria presque Claire. Il est toujours au courant.

\- Pas cette fois. Vous êtes en sécurité désormais. Tout comme Nina.

\- Vous savez où elle se trouve ? Demanda Claire surprise.

\- En sécurité avec sa mère, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Dans un endroit où son père ne pourra l'atteindre. Si tu veux, je peux t'y emmener aussi ? Remarqua Finch pour Isabelle.

\- C'était bien elle alors, remarqua Claire à voix basse.

\- Oui, pour protéger sa fille elle a été jusqu'à l'enlever. Et vous Mme Rodgers, quels risques êtes vous prêtes à prendre pour le bien de votre fille ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Isabelle avant que celle-ci ne prenne une des mains de sa mère dans la sienne.

\- Enlève-moi aussi maman, supplia presque Isabelle.

Devant la demande de sa fille, elle ne put empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Elle l'attira dans ses bras, la serrant contre son cœur.

\- Et s'il nous retrouve ? Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers Finch.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas. Mon associé et moi travaillons avec des lieutenants de police et je peux vous assurer qu'ils ne laisseront personne vous approcher.

\- C'est d'accord, j'accepte de vous suivre. Je dois juste...

Finch leva la main pour l'interrompre. Avant de quitter l'école primaire, il avait piraté le portable de Noah. Il reçu alors une alerte le prévenant qu'il approchait de sa position.

\- On doit partir maintenant, il arrive, dit alors l'informaticien.

Claire se leva précipitamment, paniquant quelque peu, avant de s'emparer de son sac à main. Isabelle se tourna vers Finch et demanda :

\- Je peux aller chercher quelque chose aussi ?

\- Oui, mais fait vite.

Isabelle quitta rapidement la pièce avant de monter deux à deux les marches de l'escalier. Elle se précipita dans la chambre du fond avant de redescendre et de rejoindre Finch et sa mère devant la porte d'entrée.

\- C'est le doudou de Nina. Elle n'aime pas dormir sans, expliqua Isabelle.

Une peluche de lapin dans les mains, la jeune fille ne semblait pas avoir peur. Bien au contraire elle semblait même déterminée. Bien plus que sa mère.

Ils sortirent vite fait avant de traverser la rue et de monter dans la voiture. Finch démarra rapidement avant de s'engager sur la route. Il se dirigea vers le carrefour et alors qu'il tournait à droite, la voiture de Noah entrait dans la rue, avant de se garer devant sa maison...

Une demi-heure plus tard, Finch se garait non loin du loft qu'ils utilisaient, avec Reese, comme planque. Il savait que ce dernier s'y trouvait avec leur numéro. Il demanda à Claire et à sa fille de le suivre jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois la porte de l'appartement ouverte, Isabelle remarqua immédiatement la présence de sa demi-sœur.

\- Nina ! S'écria la jeune fille avant d'aller à sa rencontre.

Angela entra, posant son regard sur les deux fillettes qui se prenaient dans les bras. Elle porta ensuite son regard sur la mère de Nina. Claire se dirigea vers cette dernière alors que Reese, lui, s'approchait de l'informaticien.

\- Vous avez réussi à la persuader de venir ?

\- Oui, pour le bien de sa fille elle a bien du agir, lui fit remarquer l'informaticien.

\- J'ai pris la peine de prévenir le lieutenant Carter. Elle est en chemin, lui précisa Reese.

\- Je vois. Le plus dur va être de les convaincre de porter plainte contre Mr Rodgers.

\- Angela est déjà prête. Elle sait qu'elle risque gros, mais elle ne veut pas que sa fille doive fuir pour toujours.

\- Dans ce cas il ne reste plus qu'à convaincre la seconde Miss Rodgers.

Pendant que les deux jeunes filles jouaient, les deux mères, elles, parlaient. Quand Finch et Reese arrivèrent à leur hauteur, ils purent entendre une partie de la conversation.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable... dit alors Claire.

\- Mais je ne peux compter que sur vous, dit alors Angela. Ils vont sûrement m'enlever Nina, mais si je sais qu'elle est avec vous... je serai rassurée. Ce n'est pas que pour Nina, pensez aussi à Isabelle.

\- Oui, mais... et si il m'enlève aussi ma fille.

Alors qu'Angela tentait de convaincre Claire, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les deux femmes se levèrent simultanément. Reese les fit se rasseoir. Il ouvrit la porte et fit entrer le lieutenant Carter.

\- Bien, dans quoi vous êtes vous encore fourré ?

Le lieutenant Carter parla pendant plus d'une demi-heure aux deux mères avant de les mettre d'accord.

\- C'est bon, Claire accepte aussi de porter plainte. Je vais les emmener au poste pour leurs dépositions avant de mettre Claire et les deux fillettes en sécurité. Pour Angela, elle va devoir rester un peu plus longtemps au poste pour une déposition concernant son enlèvement.

\- Je pourrais sûrement convaincre Miss Goldstein de témoigner aussi ?

-Avec les trois témoignages et les blessures des filles, même son avocat de frère ne pourra rien pour lui.

\- Parfait, je retourne de ce pas à l'école parler à Miss Goldstein.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je vous accompagne ? Demanda Reese.

Carter partait avec leur numéro et lui allait au final se retrouver seul avec rien à faire d'autre qu'attendre son retour.

\- Pourquoi pas, mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps... lui expliqua Finch alors que Carter quittait les lieux.

 _Tant que je suis avec vous..._ pensa l'ex-agent. Il avait le sentiment de ne pas avoir vue son partenaire depuis des jours et même si ce n'était pas vraiment une sortie à proprement parler, il allait pouvoir passer un peu de temps en compagnie de l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux. Ce temps passé en sa compagnie n'avait donc pas de prix à ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend dans ce cas ? Demanda alors Finch, prêt à repartir.


	5. Pas si différent

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

 ** _Et voilà le chapitre qui clôture cette fic, mais pas seulement. C'était aussi ma dernière fic en stock sur ce fandom. Ma mise était toujours portée disparue, je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterais de nouveau ici.  
_**

 ** _Merci de m'avoir suivi toutes ces semaines et d'avoir laissé un petit message ^^_**

 ** _Je vous laisse enfin tranquille.  
_**

 ** _Comme toujours, je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°5 : Pas si différent...**_

Les deux hommes partirent donc du loft en direction de l'école primaire. Pour une fois ce fut Finch qui passa derrière le volant. Reese en profita pour laisser ses pensées divaguer. Bien évidemment tout ce à quoi il pensait c'était à son partenaire. Ce dernier avait sauvé tellement de vies, dont la sienne. Comment trouvait-il encore la force de se battre pour des inconnus malgré tout ce qu'il avait lui même vécu ? Durant sa vie entière il avait dû vivre caché... Le monde lui avait offert une nouvelle chance avec Grace avant de tout lui reprendre une nouvelle fois. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas craquer ? Comment faisait-il pour continuer de croire encore que l'être humain pouvait être bon ? Lui-même avait perdu foi depuis longtemps, mais maintenant, depuis qu'il travaillait pour l'informaticien, il en venait à retrouver espoir. L'un comme l'autre avait tout perdu par le passé... alors qu'est-ce qui les différenciait ? Était-ce à cause de cette différence qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble ? N'était-t-il pas assez bien pour lui ? Reese ne cessait de se torturer ainsi et plus il y pensait et plus il avait l'impression de ne pas mériter l'amour de l'informaticien. Ce dernier lui semblait de plus en plus inaccessible, tel un mirage en plein désert. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il pensait l'avoir attrapé qu'il se rendait compte que non, l'informaticien était encore loin devant lui... Hors de sa portée...

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas qu'ils étaient parvenus devant l'école.

\- Mr Reese, l'interpella alors Finch, on est arrivé.

Reese se retourna lentement vers son partenaire. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait et son regard sombre n'échappa pas à l'informaticien.

\- Tout va bien Mr Reese ? Demanda Finch.

\- Oui, désolé. J'étais dans mes pensées. Allons-y, dit-il avant de descendre de la voiture.

Finch le regarda faire. Il ne savait pas ce qui le tracassait et il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne supportait pas de voir celui qu'il aimait avec un regard si triste. Il ne supportait pas de savoir que celui qu'il aimait souffrait et surtout de voir qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Dans un certain sens, Reese et lui se ressemblait. Aucun des deux n'était vraiment du genre à se confier facilement aux autres... Mais il pensait que malgré cette différence, son partenaire comprendrait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Lui même s'était quelque peu ouvert à lui. Voir que l'ex-agent ne semblait pas prêt à s'ouvrir à lui, lui donnait l'impression que jamais ses sentiments ne pourraient lui être rendus. Pas qu'il y croyait vraiment, mais une part de lui voulait garder espoir que l'impossible pouvait toujours se produire. Après tout, qu'elle avait été la probabilité qui lui tombe amoureux de son agent ? Alors pourquoi pas ?

Il pénétra dans le bâtiment avant de se diriger vers la salle de classe de Miss Goldstein. Il frappa à la porte et fut soulagé d'entendre quelqu'un l'autorisant à entrer dans la pièce. Il ouvrit la porte avant de remarquer que l'institutrice se trouvait derrière son bureau.

\- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir aujourd'hui. Avec tous ce qui s'est passé. J'espère que la petite Nina va bien et qu'elle sera vite retrouvée.

\- C'est à ce sujet que je viens vous parler Miss Goldstein.

\- Je vous écoute, dit alors Maria tout en jetant un regard à Reese.

\- Un ami, dit simplement Finch. Vous étiez au courant concernant la maltraitance dont souffrait la jeune Nina, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répondit Maria sur la défensive.

\- Je sais que vous avez tenté de porter plainte, anonymement bien sûr, contre le père de Nina, mais que cela n'a pas abouti. J'aimerais aussi savoir ce qui vous a poussé à retirer votre plainte.

Maria soupira avant de se tourner, faisant désormais face à la classe vide.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je considère tous ces enfants comme les miens et comme vous l'avez dit j'avais remarqué pour Nina. Il y a deux ans je m'occupais des CE2 et à l'époque Nina était tout le temps absente des cours de natation, portant souvent des vêtements longs même en été et prétendant se cogner souvent. Elle est arrivée plusieurs fois avec un poignet bandé ou en boitant. Elle disait toujours qu'elle se faisait ça elle même mais un jour je l'ai vu avec son père. Elle tremblait de peur devant lui. Je l'ai interrogé, gagnant peu à peu sa confiance. Et elle m'a alors dit une fois qu'elle était une mauvaise enfant et qu'elle méritait ses punitions.

\- C'est là que vous avez décidé de porter plainte ? Se renseigna l'informaticien.

\- En effet. Mais je ne sais pas comment, Mr le Directeur a appris pour la plainte et tout comme vous il est venu me parler. Il a dit que ce qui se passait chez lui ne me regardait pas tout comme la façon dont il l'élevait. Il m'a demandé si je tenais vraiment à mon travail, me disant que si je continuais sur cette voix j'allais tous perdre. Je ne peux pas perdre mon emploi. Ma mère est malade et je règle une partie de ses soins grâce à ma paie justement.

\- Vous avez donc abandonné les poursuites ? Demanda Reese.

Maria hocha la tête.

\- L'année d'après Nina n'était plus dans ma classe. Cette année la maîtresse qui s'occupait des CM2 est parti à la retraite et j'ai pris sa relève. Nina était de nouveau dans ma classe, mais je ne pouvais toujours rien faire pour elle. Alors quand j'ai vu qu'il engageait un nouvel infirmier, dit-elle en se tournant vers Finch, j'ai pensé que peut-être vous, vous pourriez faire quelque chose. Quand j'ai vu qu'elle était de nouveau blessée, je vous l'aie envoyé de suite... mais on dirait que j'ai réagit trop tard.

\- Et maintenant, si je vous disais que Nina va bien et que vous avez encore une chance de la protéger, le feriez-vous ? Lui demanda Finch.

\- Nina va bien ? Ils l'ont retrouvé alors ? S'étonna l'institutrice, soulagée.

\- Personne n'est encore au courant, mais oui, elle est en sécurité et Mr Rodgers ne pourra plus rien faire contre elle, expliqua Finch. Alors, que choisissez-vous ?

Maria sembla réfléchir, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers eux :

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça fera une différence ? Et qu'il ne m'arrivera rien ? Demanda Maria inquiète.

\- Je vous le promets, répondit Finch.

L'institutrice se leva alors, l'air déterminé.

\- Dites moi juste ce que j'ai à faire.

Finch se tourna vers son partenaire, lui offrant un de ses rares sourires. Ils expliquèrent ensuite à la maîtresse de Nina où elle devait se rendre et surtout à qui s'adresser : le lieutenant Carter et personne d'autre. Une fois les instructions reçues, elle quitta les lieux, heureuse de savoir que sa petite élève ne risquait plus rien désormais.

\- Et si nous y allions nous aussi ? Demanda Finch à son partenaire.

\- Oui, je suppose que nous pouvons considérer cette affaire comme close ? Rétorqua Reese.

\- En tout cas, la petite Nina est entre de bonnes mains désormais. Il faut juste que nous gardions espoir et espérer que le lieutenant Carter puisse rapidement mettre le père en examen.

\- Avec toutes les preuves accablantes, cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

\- En effet, répondit Finch.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir, Mr Rodgers fit son apparition. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de Finch avant de lui foncer droit dessus.

\- J'ai eu un appel de mon avocat disant que ma femme et mon ex-femme portaient plainte contre moi !

\- Et alors ? Demanda Finch d'une voix dure.

\- Je sais que vous êtes derrière tout ça. Vous voulez jouer les héros mais vous ne savez rien de moi !

\- Hormis que vous battez votre fille et votre belle-fille ? S'exclama Finch. Je sais tout de vous, cracha t-il. Vous n'êtes pas digne de vous faire appeler "papa" par ces deux enfants.

Noah fonça droit sur Finch qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. En moins de deux Reese attrapait Noah par le poignet, lui retournant alors dans le dos.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Ordonna Noah tout en se débattant inutilement.

\- Pourquoi vous écouterai- je alors que vous n'avez jamais dû écouter vos filles quand elles vous suppliaient d'arrêter ? Demanda Reese d'un ton cassant.

De grosses gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur le front du directeur de l'école alors que Reese réaffirmait un peu plus sa prise.

\- Mr Reese, dit alors Finch.

Reese comprit le message et lâcha Noah qui s'écroula au sol.

\- Plus jamais vous ne lèverez la main sur elles, dit alors Finch avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

Reese le suivit avant d'ajouter :

\- Je lui en aurais bien mis une tout de même.

\- Je m'en doute et je vous aurais sûrement laissé faire Mr Reese, mais je ne voudrais pas que cela joue en défaveur des deux jeunes enfants et de leurs mères, remarqua Finch.

\- C'est vrai, vous avez encore une fois raison. Mais ça m'aurait quand même permis de me défouler un peu... et puis on ne peut pas dire qu'il ne l'aurait pas mérité.

\- En effet, accorda Finch. Mais je ne suis pas sur que cela lui aurait permis de se rendre compte des atrocités qu'il a commis. Il doit vraiment penser que ce qu'il leur a fait était justifié.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la sortie. Reese tint alors la porte à l'informaticien, rejoignant ainsi la cour de récré.

\- Vous avez prévu quoi pour le reste de la journée ? Demanda soudainement Finch.

Il n'avait presque pas vu Reese ces derniers jours et il avait du mal à se dire qu'il allait sûrement partir pour se reposer ou autre. En tout cas qu'il allait le laisser.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Pourquoi ? Vous avez quelque chose à proposer ? Demanda Reese intrigué.

\- Un dîner, ça vous tente ? Demanda Finch le cœur battant.

Comme par magie, les yeux de Reese retrouvèrent leur éclat. Finch s'en rendit parfaitement compte, se souvenant que ce n'était pas la première fois. _Encore le fruit de mon imagination je suppose,_ se dit l'informaticien pourtant heureux des réactions de l'ex-agent.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Reese de nouveau de bonne humeur.

Ils partirent donc de l'école, passant vite fait par la bibliothèque avant de se rendre dans un restaurant qu'affectionnait particulièrement Finch et dans lequel il avait si souvent pensé emmener son partenaire

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que le numéro de la petite Nina était tombé. Rien n'avait changé dans la relation de Finch et de son agent, au grand désespoir des deux hommes. Reese faisait son entrée dans le loft au moment où son partenaire raccrochait.

\- C'était le lieutenant Carter, dit alors Finch.

\- Et voici le déjeuner pour vous, dit Reese en posant son thé devant l'informaticien.

\- Ah, merci, répondit Finch.

Une fois débarrassé de ses paquets, Reese prit place en face de Finch.

\- Et que voulait Carter ? Demanda Reese.

\- Nous mettre au courant concernant Nina.

\- Ah oui. Comment ça s'est fini alors ?

\- Miss Becker a officiellement obtenu la garde de Nina et Miss Rodgers est divorcée de Mr Rodgers. Les deux fillettes vivent chez leurs mères respectives et continuent d'aller à la même école même si cette même école cherche toujours un remplaçant au poste de directeur.

\- Et un nouvel infirmier, ajouta Reese taquin.

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Maintenant vous êtes de nouveau le mien à plein temps alors ? Demanda Reese taquin, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

\- Si vous voulez toujours de moi, dit alors Finch.

\- Comme si je pouvais ne plus vouloir de vous, remarqua alors Reese un peu trop sérieusement.

Finch ancra son regard dans celui de l'ex-agent. Ce dernier détourna vite les yeux. Finch ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait trouvé Reese d'humeur plus morose que d'habitude ces derniers temps. Les seuls moments où ce dernier semblait plein de vie c'était pendant leur balade quotidienne ou lors d'un repas improvisé comme il y a deux jours.

Reese lui, avait l'impression que jamais il ne comblerait cette distance entre lui et Finch. Comme si quelque chose les empêchait de pouvoir être plus que des amis. Il savait qu'il devrait s'en contenter, mais il avait atteint sa limite. Il voulait plus de Finch. Pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras quand il en avait envie, sans crainte ou peur de la réaction de ce dernier. Pouvoir découvrir de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité, de nouvelles expressions dont celle qu'il aurait s'il venait à l'embrasser, là, maintenant. Pouvoir lui ôter un à un ses vêtements encombrants qui l'empêchaient toujours de pouvoir observer le corps de l'informaticien, et voir son visage à ce moment là. Faire glisser ses mains sur sa peau nue, le sentir frissonner sous ses caresses et voir son regard emplit de désir pour lui. Pouvoir s'emparer de ses lèvres, encore et encore avant de découvrir le reste de son corps. Et enfin, le faire sien, encore et encore. Le noyant de son amour... Il soupira faiblement.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Mr Reese ? Demanda finalement Finch de plus en plus inquiet pour son agent.

\- Nous sommes vraiment différents l'un de l'autre, dit alors Reese d'une voix blessée.

\- De quoi parlez-vous? Je trouve que nous avons plus de points communs qu'il n'y paraît, répondit Finch.

\- On nous croit tout les deux morts ? Demanda Reese avec un rire jaune.

\- Nous sommes tous les deux très secret en ce qui concerne notre passé ou notre vie personnelle, remarqua Finch.

Reese eut un mouvement de tête approuvant cette remarque.

\- Nous défendons toujours les plus faibles... en tout cas, j'aime à le penser.

\- Et ? Demanda Reese.

\- Nous avons tous les deux un lourd passé. Nous avons tout les deux aimés avant de la perdre, avoua Finch d'une voix quelque peu éteinte.

\- Mais encore ? Voulu savoir Reese.

\- Nous continuons cependant d'avancer.

\- Pour quelles raisons continuez-vous? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait encore tenir ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander l'ex-agent.

 _Vous,_ se retint de peu d'avouer Finch, _et tous ces sentiments que vous m'inspirez._ Mais ça il ne pouvait pas le dire... malheureusement.

\- Nous nous inquiétons toujours un peu trop pour l'autre, ce qui nous pousse à être un peu surprotecteur, continua Finch, ignorant tout bonnement les dernières questions de son partenaire.

\- À une différence près, lui fit remarquer l'ex-agent.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Finch étonné.

\- Vous le faites par amitié alors que moi je le fais par amour, avoua Reese dans un murmure.

 _Et voilà,_ pensa Reese devant le regard étonné de son partenaire. Finch se mit à réfléchir à toute allure, mettant bout à bout certains faits de ces derniers jours, semaines et même ces derniers mois...

\- C'est pour cela que vous sembliez si sombre ces derniers temps ?

\- Je me suis juste rendu compte que c'était peut-être à cause de nos différences que vous ne pourrez jamais m'aimer comme je vous aime, répondit Reese le moral au plus bas.

\- Ah, il y a une autre similitude ! S'exclama Finch.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Reese.

Finch se leva de sa chaise avant de s'approcher de son partenaire. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Reese. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, profitant de ce doux contact. L'informaticien baissa le visage de Reese vers le sien, alors qu'il levait lui-même la tête vers l'ex-agent. Il captura doucement les lèvres de son partenaire, qui, sous le choc mis quelques secondes avant de répondre au baiser. Il posa finalement ses mains sur les hanches de Finch afin de l'attirer tout contre lui. Après plusieurs baisers tantôt doux et lents, tantôt passionnés et fiévreux, les deux hommes se séparèrent.

\- Nous aimons tous les deux quelqu'un de têtu, avoua Finch dans un murmure, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

À ces mots, se fut au tour de Reese de s'emparer des lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Avec une gourmandise et une envie non dissimulée !

\- Je vous aime Harold, put-il enfin dire tout contre les lèvres de l'informaticien.

\- Vous voyez que nous ne sommes pas si différent tout compte fait, remarqua Finch alors que Reese posait son front sur le sien.

\- La différence qui nous rapproche au final.

Après de longues minutes de silence durant lesquelles ils appréciaient seulement la présence de l'autre, Reese demanda :

\- On a pas de nouveau numéro, je me trompe ?

\- Non, pourquoi cette question ? Demanda l'informaticien en plongeant son regard dans celui de son partenaire.

Il frissonna bien malgré lui quand il lut tout le désir de Reese dans ses yeux.

\- J'ai plein de choses en tête et j'ai absolument besoin de votre présence, dit-il tout en commençant à dénouer la cravate de Finch.

Alors qu'il lui enlevait son gilet, il vit Finch se mordiller la lèvre. Il sourit devant cette réaction. Il aimait déjà la vision qu'il avait de lui alors que le désir se faisait de plus en plus présent dans le corps de ce dernier. Finch posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Reese avant de sentir les mains de son associé venir écarter les pans de sa chemise désormais ouverte. Il sentit la main de l'ex-agent se refermer sur la sienne avant qu'il ne l'entraîne vers la chambre à coucher. Finch détailla rapidement le corps de Reese, avant que ce dernier ne le pousse délicatement sur le lit et ne vienne s'installer au dessus de lui. Reese défit sa chemise et s'empara des mains de l'informaticien qu'il posa sur sa propre poitrine.

\- Je veux vous sentir... vint finalement murmurer Reese à l'oreille de Finch.

L'informaticien fit remonter ses mains sur le corps de l'ex-agent jusqu'à sa mâchoire et l'attira finalement vers lui.

\- Je vous aime, murmura alors Finch à l'oreille de Reese.

L'ex-agent posa un premier baiser dans le cou de Finch, non loin de son oreille avant de descendre le long de la mâchoire. Il continua sa route, descendant toujours plus bas. Il sentit le corps de Finch se tendre de plaisir alors que ce dernier passait ses mains dans ses cheveux. Un faible gémissement échappa alors à l'informaticien qui se mit à rougir. Reese remonta le long du corps de Finch, voyant alors les joues écarlates de son partenaire.

\- Vous n'avez pas fini de rougir avec moi... ou même de gémir, dit-il d'une voix suave.

Finch déglutit péniblement. Cette phrase sonnait presque comme une menace, mais il s'en fichait. Des menaces dans ce genre, il ne chercherait jamais à s'en protéger, bien au contraire. Surtout qu'elle venait de l'homme qu'il aimait et auprès duquel il pouvait maintenant espérer passer le reste de ses jours. Il ferma les yeux, profitant simplement des douces caresses de l'ex-agent et de toutes ces nouvelles sensations que ce dernier déclenchait dans chaque parcelle de son corps. L'esprit déjà embrumé par le plaisir que lui faisait ressentir son partenaire, Finch se laissa complètement faire. Il se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il était à la merci de son agent, mais cela ne le gênait pas plus que cela. C'était Reese après tout, il ne craignait rien entre ses mains si douces. Reese qui ne demandait qu'à l'aimer et à être aimé en retour. Et ça, c'était bien son attention. À partir de maintenant, il passerait le reste de ses jours à prouver à l'ex-agent qu'il avait bien fait de tomber amoureux de lui, le remerciant toujours un peu plus pour le bonheur, l'amour ou encore la sécurité qu'il lui offrait. Contrairement à ce que l'ex-agent avait put croire, ils n'étaient pas si différents que ça…. loin de là !


End file.
